In many transistor applications that involve switching (e.g., applications involving pulse width modulation (PWM), switching power converters, etc.), it is desirable to operate the switching circuitry in a manner that enhances the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) performance of the underlying system. For example, in driver applications where an integrated circuit (IC) driver device is used to drive one or more external transistors to perform a particular function, it is typically desirable that the switching activity of the external transistor(s) cause as little electromagnetic interference (EMI) as possible to surrounding circuitry. It is also desirable that transitions between switching states be performed quickly with as little switching delay as possible. There is a need for techniques, circuits, and systems that are capable of achieving these goals.